


pick u up

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Saw Your Number in a Bathroom Stall, Tendou is in a Punk Band, Ushijima Works at a University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: Even with a fair amount of alcohol in his system, Ushijima can see a crudely written phone number on the bathroom wall. It’s scribbled in silver sharpie, freshly covering several other mostly-obscene graffiti messages and doodles.for a real good time: (XXX) XXX-XXXXUshijima squints at the message, a pulsing sensation running through his head as he tries to decipher its meaning. It’s certainly been a while since he’s had ‘a real good time’.





	pick u up

**Author's Note:**

> Ushiten week day four prompt is 'free day', so I decided to pull an idea out of the vault, one that's been there since probably mid-2016. 
> 
> So basically this is an UshiTen 'saw your phone number in a bathroom stall saying to contact you for a good time' au. It's pretty simple: it's gonna be several chapters (atm I don't know how many) and most, if not all, will be nsfw. Probably not a whole lot of plot, but who knows, maybe I'll go wild and throw one in there at some point. This is just a fic I want to write really loosely and freely. 
> 
> The title comes from ['Pick u Up' by Foster the People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f7_Y9LTuZs), it was literally just released and I've had it on repeat ever since, it felt like it just kinda fit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As a reminder, I don't have a beta, but I'll look over this in a few days and check for mistakes. For now, I apologize in advance for any that are there. Because of how much and how fast I was writing the past couple weeks, there may be more than normal, but I really hope not!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;; ♡

The space of an old rock-and-roll themed bar downtown is nearly filled to the brim with patrons, some dancing along to the music of the live band, others sitting at the counter and ordering drinks. One of its guests, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is currently seated at a full table of other men in business attire. He’s only had two drinks and he’s already having a difficult time keeping his back straight and his body steady. 

Every so often, one of his coworkers will slap a hand against his back, like an encouraging gesture to join the conversation. Ushijima’s never been good at that sort of thing; when he attends these outings with his coworkers, it’s mostly an effort to make sure they know that he appreciates their company. He does, he’s just not the best at alcohol-fueled events like _this_.

At some point, even through his hazy thoughts, Ushijima can tell that he needs to use the bathroom. He’s always heard the saying that refers to this as ‘breaking the seal’, and whether that’s true or not, he generally does feel like he has to use the bathroom every five minutes when he’s been drinking. Nevertheless, he lets the coworker sitting next to him know that he’ll be stepping away for a moment, and then he slides off his chair, stumbling slightly towards the cramped and dirty bathroom.

Immediate relief washes over him as soon as he’s standing over the urinal. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in attempt to steady himself, and when he opens them he studies the various images and notes written all over the grimy wall.

Even with a fair amount of alcohol in his system, Ushijima can see a crudely written phone number on the bathroom wall. It’s scribbled in silver sharpie, freshly covering several other mostly-obscene graffiti messages and doodles. 

** _for a real good time: (XXX) XXX-XXXX_ **

Ushijima squints at the message, a pulsing sensation running through his head as he tries to decipher its meaning. It’s certainly been a while since he’s had ‘a real good time’. Exactly what the person who wrote it is referring to, he’s not completely sure. 

For some reason, probably encouraged by his tipsy state, Ushijima has a hard time ignoring that message. He finishes, washes his hands, and then he pulls out his phone to take a quick photo of the phone number. The first shot doesn’t completely focus, so he takes a couple more just to be safe.

Ushijima exits the bathroom, squeezing past the crowds of people and easing himself back into the high-top chair he’d previously been sitting on. His coworkers offer him a quick greeting, expressing that they hadn’t even noticed that he left. Ushijima isn’t surprised; most of the time he thinks his fellow university staff completely forget his name.

It can be fun, being an academic advisor. Learning about his assigned students and hearing about their goals and dreams is always an interesting process. Sometimes they take his advice and apply it immediately, other times he has students who disagree with his suggestions and want to handle their university experience completely on their own. Either way is mostly fine; Ushijima does his job the way he’s supposed to and he knows he can’t control every student’s desire. And as interesting as it can be, it can also be slightly daunting to know that so many young adults are looking to him for guidance.

Just thinking about it gives Ushijima an even more intense headache. He tightly closes his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He’ll definitely regret this in the morning, but thankfully his nine to five job offers him weekends off. Maybe that’s the one positive. 

His tablemates share another loud round of laughter. Ushijima takes a long drink of water in an attempt to sober up. He considers the phone number he’d discovered. ‘For a real good time’... well, he’s certainly _not_ having a good time right now. He wonders what sort of plans this mystery person has cooked up, wonders whether or not it would be preferable to nights like this.

Ushijima pulls out his phone again, studying the number and inputting it into his text message app. He gives the recipient a stand-in title for now: Good Time.

Good Time  
  
Hello. I saw your number in the bathroom of a bar downtown. It said to contact you for a good time -- this is why I’m sending you this message.  
  


Admittedly, it takes quite a while for him to make sure that all his typos are fixed and his punctuation and capitalization are correct. There’s some doubt in his mind that any response would ever come through; it’s possible that someone wrote a number down that wasn’t their own, maybe as a way to prank a friend. In that case, he imagines that he may get an angry response. Either way, it’s a good distraction from the environment he’s currently sitting in.

After several minutes, Ushijima puts his phone away, convinced that he’s just unintentionally invaded someone’s privacy. His tablemates are staring at get up, anyway. Thankfully some of the effects of the alcohol have started to fade away, making it easier for him to exit the bar and eventually trail off from his coworkers. They don’t seem to notice.

Ushijima walks to the bus stop, spotting the vehicle’s headlights just down the street. Since it’s a Friday night, there’s quite a few people out, but he tries to ignore the loud drunken yelling coming from somewhere to his right. The bus pulls up, he flashes his pass, and claims one of the seats towards the front. 

As the city lights rush past the windows of the bus, he thinks to check his phone again, slightly disappointed that he still hasn’t gotten a response from ‘Good Time’. He supposes it would be best to just forget about it and focus on safely getting home.

Finally at the door to his apartment, Ushijima eagerly — though slightly clumsily — grabs his keys and enters his humble space. The door shuts behind him as he stumbles towards his bedroom. He doesn’t bother changing clothes; his bed looks far too inviting right now. Ushijima takes his phone from his pocket, setting it on his nightstand before actually laying down. He’s out like a light almost instantly.

**\-----**

“What did I tell you?! It worked! It fuckin’ worked!”

Tendou Satori pushes past one of his band mates, nearly knocking the target of his declaration straight down to the floor. He’s holding his phone in his hand, marveling at the message he’s just received.

Yamagata Hayato, the drummer of their band, looks at Tendou like he has no idea what he could possibly be talking about.

“The number! In the bathroom!” Tendou roughly taps the screen of his phone, “Hayato, don’t tell me you forgot!”

Yamagata grabs Tendou’s arm, bringing his phone down enough for him to read the message. He quickly skims over it, then shoves Tendou’s arm away.

“Dammit! How? Nobody _actually_ does anything with bathroom numbers!” he collapses on a musty couch dotted with random stains; he sounds slightly exasperated, “Alright, you win this one, I guess.”

Tendou straightens his posture, puffing out his chest with pride. Honestly, he’d never expected it to work either. He’d written the number down several weeks ago at a bar they’d played at once, insisting that he’d get a booty call at some odd hour of the night. Of course, he hadn’t, not for a long time anyway. He wonders if this message is just a joke, if he’d end up showing up at the meeting place and being completely fooled. 

That’s always a possibility, but Tendou hasn’t fucked in a _long_ time. Well, ‘long’ in his terms. Being on the road doesn’t offer a whole lot of opportunities. He’s starting to think that maybe the concept of groupies was thought up by someone with absolutely zero experience of actually being on tour. Yeah, occasionally there’s a few people interested, but most of the time they’re too wasted to actually get anywhere with. And sure, there’s been a few times where he’s fooled around with his band mates, but the result of that has always been a mutual agreement that it shouldn’t happen again. Too awkward. 

So when he’s given a real opportunity for some action, he’ll take the risk, even if it’s possible that whoever this is isn’t someone he’d usually be attracted to in any capacity. He has no idea, but the mystery of it all excites him even more.

“We’re on in five,” the band’s vocalist, Semi Eita, pokes his head around the corner from the stage entrance, “get up, let’s go.”

Yamagata jumps to his feet, and Tendou follows a bit behind, cranking out a quick response to the unknown number, which he files under a new contact designated with a single peach emoji.

🍑  
  
Hello. I saw your number in the bathroom of a bar downtown. It said to contact you for a good time -- this is why I’m sending you this message.  
well hey~ I’m interested, when and where?  
  


“Satori! Your guitar isn’t going to tune itself,” Semi hisses in his ear before he can even put his phone away.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou replies, complying with Semi’s annoying, though somehow charming, demands, “don’t be jealous that I’ve got a date~”

Semi scoffs, but doesn’t offer any rebuttal. He puts a hand on Tendou’s back and gently guides him through the door and towards the stage. 

Tendou plays with extra energy that night. The crowd is loud and the stage lights are bright enough to make his entire body sweat under an outfit composed of almost entirely leather. Even if he weren’t here on stage, playing with his best friends in a punk band that they formed several years ago, he thinks he’d still feel this energy coursing through him. It may seem strange, but he feels like a single text message with a million different possibilities has lit a fire deep inside of him somewhere.

**\-----**

Ushijima wakes up on Saturday morning with a faint headache. He can vaguely remember how he’d spent the night before; out with coworkers at a bar downtown. The details escape him at first, but when he sees a single new message on his phone, it quickly comes back to him. 

Good Time  
  
Hello. I saw your number in the bathroom of a bar downtown. It said to contact you for good time -- this is why I'm sending you this message.  
well hey~ I'm interested, when and where?  
  


Oh, that’s right. Ushijima reads the message over a couple more times. He’d been almost positive that he’d never receive any response, especially not this quick, and definitely not this compliant. Though he’s extremely curious about where this conversation will go, he puts his phone away for now, opting to start his day as he usually does.

A quick jog a few blocks around his apartment doesn’t help much with his headache, but a fresh shower afterwards and a breakfast of bacon and eggs does the trick. The weekends are his one escape from the uncomfortable structure of businesswear; he always looks forward to the opportunity to wear more comfortable sweaters, polos, and jeans. He prepares a fresh cup of tea and settles on his couch, pulling out his phone again as the morning news plays on his television.

Ushijima studies the message again, trying to decide how he should respond. He supposes the obvious answer would be to respond to the stranger’s questions: when and where? The request is a bit more forward than Ushijima expected. What does he think of when he imagines a ‘good time’? He processes that thought, letting his thumbs relay his suggestions.

Good Time  
  
Hello. I saw your number in the bathroom of a bar downtown. It said to contact you for good time -- this is why I'm sending you this message.  
well hey~ I'm interested, when and where?  
I am open to suggestions. I was thinking that a sporting event might be nice, or dinner at a cafe. Maybe a visit to the dog park, if you’re local. Do you have any thoughts?  
  


He sends the message, placing his phone on his thigh and continuing to sip his tea. Will the recipient be happy with his suggestions? He has no way of knowing. He has no idea who this person is, what they might like or be interested in. He doesn’t even know their name. The thought of this person being anybody in the entire world is a bit daunting for Ushijima, but at the same time… it’s sort of refreshing to have an element of mystery in his monotonous routine.

The newscaster speaks about the traffic report, suggesting that it might be best to wait to leave the house until after rush hour is over. The weather report is next -- it sounds like today will be a relatively cool day. Fall is right around the corner, which is both exciting and disappointing. Ushijima doesn’t like to have to bring all his plants inside when it gets colder, but he always finds more comfort in the colder months.

Ushijima’s phone buzzes, prompting him to unlock it and read a brand new text message from the mysterious stranger.

Good Time  
  
Hello. I saw your number in the bathroom of a bar downtown. It said to contact you for good time -- this is why I'm sending you this message.  
well hey~ I'm interested, when and where?  
I am open to suggestions. I was thinking that a sporting event might be nice, or dinner at a cafe. Maybe a visit to the dog park, if you’re local. Do you have any thoughts?  
you’re up early ε-(´・｀) interesting choices (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ i was thinking more like a club or bar or something dark, but more public stuff is good too  
  


A club? A bar? Ushijima certainly isn’t a fan of the bar suggestion. In fact, he’d like to try avoiding spaces like that more often from now on. He supposes a nightclub might be okay, though it’s not his particular definition of fun. Before he can offer any response, the stranger has sent yet another message. 

Good Time  
  
you’re up early ε-(´・｀) interesting choices (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ i was thinking more like a club or bar or something dark, but more public stuff is good too  
how about this: we start with something you want, then we switch it up and i get to choose~  
  


Well, Ushijima figures that that’s only fair. Maybe the stranger will decide that Ushijima’s brand of fun is actually alright, or vice versa. 

Good Time  
  
you’re up early ε-(´・｀) interesting choices (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ i was thinking more like a club or bar or something dark, but more public stuff is good too  
how about this: we start with something you want, then we switch it up and i get to choose~  
Alright, that sounds okay with me. Let’s start with dinner at the cafe next to the local dog park. I am open to anything after that.  
  


Maybe lunch at a cafe isn’t really a ‘good time’, but Ushijima figures it might be nice to get to know the stranger first before engaging in any entertaining activities with them. And, of course, being next to a dog park should at least be a little fun. 

Good Time  
  
you’re up early ε-(´・｀) interesting choices (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ i was thinking more like a club or bar or something dark, but more public stuff is good too  
how about this: we start with something you want, then we switch it up and i get to choose~  
Alright, that sounds okay with me. Let’s start with dinner at the cafe next to the local dog park. I am open to anything after that.  
ooooh, okay~ sounds perfect. is tonight okay? i’m excited to meet you ;)  
  


Today? Ushijima squints at his phone. He’s usually not the type to agree to last minute plans. He likes to have his day planned out before it even starts, and today he’d expected to buy groceries and do some chores around the apartment. It’s possible that he could get all of this done before dinner time, of course, but it’s still so last minute.

What ultimately makes his decision is his uncertainty that this stranger will remain interested in having a fun night out if Ushijima declines and tries to put it off for another day. Maybe it’s best to go along with this person’s interests.

Good Time  
  
Alright, that sounds okay with me. Let’s start with dinner at the cafe next to the local dog park. I am open to anything after that.  
ooooh, okay~ sounds perfect. is tonight okay? i’m excited to meet you ;)  
Okay. Here is the address of the cafe: [maps location]. We can meet up at 6 PM. Also, I’d like to know beforehand, what is your name?  
  


His new fun-seeking friend answers immediately, though he remains shrouded in mystery. 

Good Time  
  
ooooh, okay~ sounds perfect. is tonight okay? i’m excited to meet you ;)  
Okay. Here is the address of the cafe: [maps location]. We can meet up at 6 PM. Also, I’d like to know beforehand, what is your name?  
alrighty~ and don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough. just look for the red haired guy in leather ;)  
  


Red hair and leather… Ushijima’s suddenly starting to question this man and his identity. Not that he believes he’s lying to him, no, he’s just not certain that they will actually get along. What will they have to talk about if they have nothing in common? Maybe this is all a mistake. Ushijima considers saying nevermind, canceling all plans and going back to his regular planned routine. It would be normal and nice to spend his day here, in the comfort of his warm apartment, in the presence of his houseplants.

Except there’s something keeping him interested; a feeling of uncertainty and the thrill of the unknown. It’s something he hasn’t experienced in a long time, something that his work life doesn’t offer him. Tonight should be interesting, Ushijima thinks. As long as this man is respectful and up for anything, it should be a good experience. 

And if he’s honest, there’s something deep inside of him that’s oddly intrigued by the promise of a fiery-haired man in leather.

**\-----**

For once, Tendou’s grateful that his band doesn’t have a show on this beautiful Saturday.

Well, he’s not sure how beautiful it actually is outside; it’s almost 1 PM and he’s still sprawled out in bed, half-covered by a thin sheet while scrolling through applications on his phone. The dark sheet covering his small window is blocking out any direct source of light but the sun still manages to bleed into the space of his tiny bedroom. Admittedly, though he much prefers night over day, the warmth of sunshine always feels nice on his skin.

He’d woken up much earlier than normal when his phone buzzed right next to his ear. Generally he’d ignore text messages any time before noon, but when he’d noticed the little peach emoji, he immediately threw that rule out the window. This random stranger has agreed to meet tonight, and Tendou couldn’t be more thrilled. 

As excited as he is, he still doesn’t really feel the motivation to roll out of bed and get ready for the night. Potential action means he has to take time to make himself look decently presentable, which would be absolutely fine if he weren’t so used to rolling out of bed, throwing more hair gel into his unwashed mop, tossing on some random clothes off the floor, and heading out. But knowing he has to actually put an outfit together and shave himself… none of it sounds very appealing. And it doesn’t help that his hands and wrists are still a little sore from playing so hard last night. And, okay, maybe the alcohol hasn’t helped either.

Tendou tries to hold it back but he yawns, eyes scrunching up and almost refusing to open again. He rubs his thumbs at their corners, cringing while he gets rid of the small amount of eye gunk that’s accumulated overnight. Yeah. He has a lot of tidying up to do.

After a lot of internal motivation, he finally rolls out of bed, shuffling in the direction of the single bathroom in his shared apartment. His roommates are still asleep, which isn’t surprising. After all, they’re members of the band too, and they’re used to sleeping in quite late. Tendou figures that if any of them happened to wake up to use the bathroom or something, they’d be shocked to see him up and going at this time.

Tendou sheds the only article of clothing he’d been wearing -- a pair of purple boxer briefs -- and steps into a stream of hot water. It takes some effort to get his fingers through his slightly matted hair, but eventually he brushes it out and coats it in a lot more shampoo than necessary. He takes his time washing his entire body, well aware that his usual quick five minute showers probably don’t get him as clean as they should. His skin feels so clean that he’s almost surprised it isn’t visibly shining. Finally he shaves, getting rid of any of the faint stubble on his chin, then makes sure his happy trail is in prime condition. He doesn’t like to go totally hairless down there.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Tendou exits the bathroom and nearly jumps out of his skin when he spots Yamagata sitting next to the door, mindlessly staring at his phone.

“_Jesus_ \--”

“Finally, I had to piss so bad,” Yamagata groans, standing and eyeing Tendou with confusion, “what are you doing up? Why are you so --” he gestures to his own chin, “why?”

“Because,” Tendou smirks, holding up his towel with one hand and dragging his other through his freshly washed hair, “I have a _date_ tonight, remember?”

The gears are turning in Yamagata’s head, but when he figures it out he rolls his eyes, “Oh, right. The bathroom stall guy,” he steps into the bathroom, calling out one more thing before shutting the door, “have fun!”

Tendou grins. The more he talks or thinks about it, the more excited he is. And truthfully, being this fresh and clean makes him feel a thousand times more confident. Tonight is going to be great, and even if it isn’t, he’ll _make_ it great, somehow.

With a few hours to spare before he needs to leave, Tendou takes his time digging through his disaster of a closet. Though it’s been a while since he’s done laundry, he luckily has a couple pairs of clean underwear. It’s a tough decision between leopard print, deep red, or just plain black, but ultimately he chooses the last option, the safest option. Who knows? Maybe this guy is totally opposed to animal print, or maybe he hates the color red with a strong passion. Tendou hopes that isn’t the case; otherwise he’s sure he’ll be in for a rough night.

After several outfit combinations resulting in what looks like his closet exploded into his room, Tendou decides on one while standing in front of his mirror and turning around to make sure his jeans are fitting just right. Okay, so maybe he doesn’t really have much of an ass, but _dammit_ he’s going to make sure that what he _does_ have is complimented as much as possible. 

He’s chosen a leather jacket that he’s owned for several years, one that he hasn’t covered in patches or hardware in favor of the wear and tear it’s gathered over time. Underneath that is a plain black v-neck, and his skinny jeans, ones that were previously black, have been distressed enough to turn dark gray. He doesn’t really have anything that might be considered ‘formal’ or ‘fancy’ in the slightest, so some of his calmer clothing items will have to suffice. And even though he thinks it might be a little extra, he adds in an old belt with several random chains and rings attached to it. As usual, he’s going to make a lot of noise whenever he takes a step, but maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe that means the mysterious stranger will pay more attention to him.

His skin is itching at just the thought of it. He’s not sure how exactly tonight will go, but in a perfect world, at the end of the day, he’ll be mounting some handsome man, riding hard while strong hands are wrapped around his throat. Hell, even the idea of dry humping someone sounds like heaven right now. He really shouldn't think about it too much; he knows if he does he’ll just have to take his pants off again after he’s already struggled to get them on.

Tendou fans himself off, grabbing the half-empty tub of hair gel off his dresser and sitting in front of his mirror again. While he drags the product through his hair, he lets his thoughts wander to his date’s responses over text. The suggestions of a park or a cafe were a bit strange to Tendou at first, but then it hit him: could this person be a voyeur? Maybe they want people to watch? Tendou’s had almost no experience with that sort of thing, but he’d be lying if he said he weren’t very interested. So yeah, the idea of visiting a park and sneakily touching each other, or maybe more, excites him more than it probably should.

Hair styled to perfection. Tendou whistles a random tune and starts preparing to leave for the night. He goes through a mental checklist, confirming that he has everything he needs stuffed away in his jacket or jean pockets. Wallet, keys, lube, condoms, some gum, a mini disposable toothbrush; he thinks that should be it. It’s possible he won’t need all of these things, but again, in a perfect situation… 

He checks the time: 5:30. If he’d read correctly, it should take him about fifteen minutes to get to the cafe. He could wait a little longer to leave, just so he wouldn’t be too early, but the closer it gets to 6:00, the more eager he is.

Yamagata and Semi, both sitting on the couch and eating bowls of cereal, bid him farewell, teasing that they’ll make fun of him if he comes home alone tonight. Tendou gives them a quick sing-song ‘fuck you’, and then locks the door behind him as he leaves.

The sun is bright, but it’s cloudy enough to drown out a bit of sunshine. The breeze is cool, hinting at how close fall is. The weather is basically perfect, Tendou thinks, though he’d welcome at least a few more clouds. After a brisk walk, he’s finally located the cozy little cafe, and directly next to it is a park full of dogs and their owners. The temptation to go and ask to pet them is strong, but Tendou stays focused, looking around for any person who might be looking for him.

He’s starting to get nervous now, rocking back and forth on his feet. He has no idea who this person is, what they look like, what their specific intentions are, or if they’re even real. It’s possible he was fooled, of course. But something about that conversation this morning had felt so real, though he can’t really put his finger on why.

At five minutes till six, Tendou starts circling the area around the cafe, awkwardly making eye contact with some people in hopes that he’s found who he’s looking for. He thinks he’s probably made a few people feel awkward or uncomfortable, but he’s not sure how else to approach this.

“Hello.”

Tendou jumps. The voice is deep and coming from directly behind him. He spins around, hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket as he studies the man behind him.

He’s tall. Tall enough that Tendou can make direct eye contact with him. He’s big too, his shoulders are wide and his chest is pronounced. Tendou has to keep himself from studying his pecs for too long, so he looks up at his face again. Geez, even _that’s_ perfect. Shouldn’t it be illegal for someone to have such strong cheekbones? And that outfit… dad jeans and a deep forest green sweater… Tendou _has_ always had a weird thing about the clothing choices of middle-aged men.

“Hi?” Tendou drawls. 

“Are you the one I’ve been texting?” the man asks, genuine curiosity plastered across his face, “The one who had the number in the bathroom?”

Tendou gulps. _This_ is who he’s been talking to? This hefty, tall, gorgeous man?

His previously confused expression shifts to a smirk, “Oh! Yeah, that’s me. Fancy meeting you here~”

“We agreed to meet here,” the man says plainly, “I hope this was okay.”

“Of course it is!” Tendou steps back, shamelessly surveying the entirety of this man’s body, “We can do _whatever_ you want,” he thinks that last statement was probably laced with more suggestions than was necessary.

“Okay,” he nods, then heads for the cafe entrance, turning back just enough to ask another question, “what is your name?”

Tendou suddenly has a debate with himself. Does he tell this handsome man his name or not? If he doesn’t, he’ll continue to make things more exciting, continue to make this guy beg for it. But if he _does_, then he’ll get to hear that syrupy voice say it, he’ll get to see what his name looks like coming out of those full lips. 

“Tendou,” he answers, walking next to the stranger as they head into the cafe, “and you?”

“Ushijima,” he replies without a beat.

Ushijima. Tendou whispers it, lets himself imagine what it would be like to say his name over and over again, what it might do to this guy if he moaned it right in his ear while -- 

He crosses one leg over the other. It’s going to be a tough night if he can’t get his thoughts under control.

Ushijima orders his food, and Tendou follows suit. When Ushijima asks where he’d like to sit, Tendou immediately points towards a table in the far corner, one that’s fairly private in comparison to the others. Ushijima doesn’t offer any other options, just follows Tendou and sits down directly across from him at the table for two. 

As expected, there’s an awkward silence between the two as they wait for their meals. Tendou can tell that Ushijima doesn’t seem to mind, which is a good thing, but Tendou himself is feeling anxious. He doesn’t like silence.

“So, uh,” he clears his throat, resting an elbow on the table, his head in his hand, “what made you text me?”

Ushijima blinks, “I thought it would be obvious. It said to contact you for a good time, so I did, in hopes that that would happen.”

Tendou’s spine tingles, his mouth curls into a smirk, “I see~” he tilts his head, staring at Ushijima through half-lidded eyes, “so why a cafe? Interesting choice.”

“I thought it would be nice to get to know each other over dinner,” Ushijima answers, still plainly confident in his responses, “so that having a fun night out would be easier. I assume it would be difficult if we knew nothing about each other.”

Oh. Tendou chuckles. So he wants to get to know each other before any action happens? That’s valid, Tendou thinks. It’s not really his usual process, but this guy is hot enough that he’s willing to do whatever he wants, even if it means lots of conversation. He’ll endure whatever he has to in order to get to know Ushijima in more intimate ways, as long as that’s what this guy wants.

“Sweet!” Tendou takes a long sip of his water, “So tell me about yourself, Ushijima.”

Ushijima ponders that request, stirring his drink with his straw, “I’m not sure what you’d like to know.”

“Well, whaddya do? Do you work?” Tendou waves his free hand in the air, “Got any hobbies? Favorite color? I dunno, whatever you wanna talk about.”

Yeah. Whatever he wants to talk about is fine. Tendou could listen to his voice all night.

“I’m a financial advisor at a local university. I spend most of my time helping students decide how they should approach their college experience.”

“University, huh?” Tendou laughs, “I never went. Wasn’t for me, I guess. That’s cool, though! You like helping people?”

“I suppose,” Ushijima narrows his eyes in thought, “it’s a nice thought to believe that I’m helping them, yes,” he pauses, taking another drink, “what do you do, Tendou?”

The way his name rolls off Ushijima’s tongue… Tendou’s already sweating and he’s only known this guy for maybe ten minutes.

“Oh, uh, I’m in a band!” he waits for Ushijima’s disappointed response, or a judging raise of an eyebrow, but surprisingly he doesn’t even blink at that answer, “Me and a few friends started playing together in high school, been doing it ever since.”

Ushijima nods, visibly intrigued, “What sort of music do you play?”

The genuine question makes Tendou’s heart flutter. He’s not trying to fall in love, but Ushijima is turning out to not only be hot as hell, but also extremely charming.

Tendou gestures to his outfit, “Thought it’d be obvious. We’re a punk band, but, y’know, we’ll play whatever. Punk is just kinda the aesthetic we have.”

“I see,” Ushijima says, eyeing Tendou’s outfit, “as expected, you were easy to find in a crowd. I was nervous that I would not find you at first.”

Tendou leans back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, “Welp, you found me!” he lets them fall into his lap, fingers tapping against his thighs, “So do you come to this cafe a lot?”

“Yes. I often meet with students here if they cannot go along with my office hours,” he looks out the window next to their table, points towards a field taken up with multiple dogs, “and watching them play is always fun.”

Tendou looks out the window too, watching a particularly rowdy puppy harass a much older and lazier dog. The owner of the puppy dashes over and apologizes to the older dog’s owner, who waves it off with a smile. Tendou tears his eyes away from the admittedly adorable situation, fixing them back on his tablemate. 

He never expected Ushijima to be so incredibly wholesome; it almost makes him not want to taint him. But surely Ushijima must have some well hidden desires and fantasies. Why else would he have contacted a random number in a bathroom that promised a hook up? 

Before Tendou can think too much more about it, their food arrives. Ushijima digs into a salad with grilled chicken and avocado while Tendou opts for a thick pastrami sandwich. Pastrami isn’t something he’d typically go for, but he’d chosen the meatiest option on the menu for a reason. If he does, in fact, end up at a club with Ushijima, he’s planning on having a fair amount of alcohol. If he doesn’t want to black out, he knows he needs to have something hefty in his stomach to soak all of it up.

The sun starts to set outside the window, casting a harsh orange light into the cafe. Tendou tugs the shades down just enough to block the sunlight, just enough so that the lower half of Ushijima’s face is still ablaze.

“You said you play in a band,” Ushijima remembers as he takes the last few bites of his salad, “I should have asked earlier, what instrument?”

Tendou swirls his drink around in his hand, leaning his head against the covered window and staring at the faint stubble on Ushijima’s chin, “Guitar,” he answers with a more dreamy voice than he’d planned, “been playing as long as I can remember.”

Ushijima swallows his last bite of grilled chicken, Tendou can see his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He doesn’t offer more on the subject, unfortunately. Tendou had hoped for some suggestive comment about his fingers, but maybe Ushijima isn’t the type to make such crude statements. Well, he can say it himself, he supposes.

“I’m really good,” he mumbles, extends a hand out towards Ushijima and splays his fingers outwards, “all those calluses are proof of how long it’s been,” he notes Ushijima’s dedicated stare, “you can feel ‘em, if you want.”

To his absolute surprise, Ushijima does indeed reach out and take one of Tendou’s fingers between his. His drags his fingertip against Tendou’s, humming as he does so. Tendou’s sweating again, suddenly quite aroused again by the thickness of Ushijima’s fingers and gentleness in his touch. Even just this small amount of skin contact is making his spine tingle. He’d love if Ushijima were more forceful, if he’d yank his hand across the table and squeeze his fingers so hard that Tendou would feel his fingernails dig into his skin. But something about how careful he’s being is just as enticing. 

_God_, he hopes he actually gets to hook up with him tonight.

“Y’know,” Tendou tries, clearing his throat and waiting until Ushijima makes direct eye contact with him, “they’re good with a guitar, but they’re good at plenty of other things too.”

Ushijima searches his face, almost as if he’s looking for some sort of explanation. Tendou doesn’t offer one beyond an eyebrow raise and a sly smile. After all, hopefully he’ll get to answer that question later tonight.

When Ushijima lets go of his fingers, Tendou leans across the table a bit, resting his head in his hands, “sooo~ what would Ushijima-san be doing on a typical Saturday night?”

“Reading emails, most likely. Or watching television. I don’t get out much,” he explains, then furrows his eyebrows, just barely, “also, you don’t have to be so formal.”

“Oh, I wanna be,” Tendou shrugs, takes the straw of his drink in his mouth and runs his tongue against it, “if it’s alright with you.”

Ushijima doesn’t take his eyes off of Tendou as he ponders the question. Eventually he nods, “It’s fine. I just didn’t want you to think you have to treat me as someone above you.”

Well, Tendou would certainly _love_ to have Ushijima above him. Or under him. He’s up for anything at this point.

“Nah,” Tendou sucks on his straw, making sure that Ushijima sees the exaggerated action, “just like the way it sounds when I say it. You can call me whatever you want, for the record.”

“Tendou seems just fine to me.”

“Cool,” Tendou grins. It sounds more than fine to him, “so, you about ready to get outta here?”

“If you are, yes,” Ushijima confirms, already gathering his trash.

With that, Tendou jumps up, tossing his own garbage in the trash and then leading Ushijima back outside. 

“Alright~” Tendou exclaims as they walk outside, raising his arms above his head in a quick stretch. He turns on his heel to face Ushijima, eyebrow raised, “now’s where the fun begins, I’m gonna show you a real good time tonight, ‘kay?”

Ushijima, though curious uncertainty is filling his face, quickly agrees to that statement. He falls in step next to Tendou, gait much more rigid next to Tendou’s slight skip. Tendou lifts an arm and drapes it across Ushijima’s shoulder, checking for any negative reaction. There is none; Ushijima looks totally content with their current situation. Tendou smirks in his direction, waits for Ushijima to turn his head to look at him, and then he winks.

Now, Tendou could be imagining things; it’s evening and the sun has basically set for the night, but he’s almost positive he saw Ushijima blush. And if that’s the case, he’s starting to feel very confident about how tonight might unfold.

**\-----**

Just a few blocks down from the quaint cafe resides one of the seedier parts of downtown. It’s an area that Tendou’s band has played in countless times, probably the area where they’re most well known. Ushijima follows close behind him; Tendou’s almost positive his new friend hasn’t really been to this area of town before. Ushijima doesn’t strike him as the type to go out and party.

Crowds fill the dark streets, forming lines into nightclubs, both big and small. Tendou ducks and weaves between people, arm locked around Ushijima’s so he doesn’t lose him. Eventually he locates the place he’d been looking for: a club tucked between an abandoned building and a parking garage. Its sign is a neon blue, simply reading ‘Nebula’. A wash of bright pink and orange light shines through the doorway where a bouncer is currently letting people in. 

Tendou turns, making sure Ushijima is still with him, still interested. He looks intrigued by the club, eyes fixed on the sign.

“We’ve played here a couple times,” Tendou explains, “their crowd isn’t really our target audience but y’know,” he shrugs, “exposure is exposure, and we got paid well. Both money and drinks.”

Ushijima tears his eyes away from the sign, “Is it usually this busy?”

“Nebula?” Tendou laughs, still tugging Ushijima towards the short line into the club, “Yeah. It’s not like… well-known. But the people that like it come here a lot. Dedicated customers, including yours truly.”

The line goes quickly, and the bouncer lets Tendou in without bothering to check his ID. Ushijima, on the other hand, is asked to pull his out. After he does, they both head inside together, into a space of bass-heavy music and flashing neon colors.

“This doesn’t look very punk to me,” Ushijima loudly says, leaning closer to Tendou.

Tendou laughs, using this opportunity to grab Ushijima’s collar and tug him closer, “I told you, Ushijima-san, it’s just an aesthetic. I still like to party, you’ll see.”

The bar isn’t quite full, leaving the two men with bar stools directly next to each other. As soon as they sit down, Tendou orders a shot of vodka with lime juice.

“And you?” he points to Ushijima, waiting for his response.

Without any hesitation, “Whiskey.”

Classic. Strong. Blunt. Straight to the point. Tendou is starting to feel like he’s somehow won the jackpot with this guy.

With shots in hand, Tendou extends his, clinking it against Ushijima’s. They both swallow their drinks instantly. Tendou can feel the burn in his throat, the sour bite of lime on his tongue. He loudly sighs, clapping a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“I feel it! Feels good,” he waves down the bartender, eyes never leaving Ushijima’s face, “want another?”

Ushijima looks like he might say no, but eventually he gives a quick nod. Tendou smirks, asking the bartender for another round. His hand is still on Ushijima’s shoulder, but his date isn’t shrugging him off yet. Clearly he must be doing something right, either that or Ushijima is the most polite man he’s ever met.

The second shot goes down smoother than the first. Tendou’s brain is feeling a little fuzzy, but not enough to make conversation difficult. No, he thinks this is the perfect amount of alcohol for now. Just enough to make him loosen up and be a little more ballsy, but not quite enough to make him lose site of his intentions.

“Whiskey,” he scoffs, pulling Ushijima closer again, “why am I not surprised.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Ushijima inquires, voice still warm and syrupy even though he’s having to raise it over the music.

“No, not at all,” Tendou insists, shaking his head, “just not surprising. You look the type.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Well,” Tendou turns in his bar stool, bumping knees with Ushijima, “isn’t it kind of typical for a big, strong man like yourself to prefer whiskey?”

Ushijima doesn’t say anything.

“You’re a big, strong man,” Tendou reiterates, “that’s what I’m trying to say.”

“Do you have experience with big strong men?” Ushijima asks, turning and repositioning his legs so that one of his is between Tendou’s, “Is that how you know what kind of drink they usually like?”

Oh, has he caught on now? Is he actually injecting some suggestive comments of his own into this conversation? Finally Tendou won’t be doing all the work. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he winks, satisfied by the intensity of Ushijima’s stare, “get a few more drinks in me and I might start talking.”

As if on cue, the bartender is back, asking if they’d like anything else. Tendou gives Ushijima an inquiring stare, and his friend orders yet another whiskey, this time a glass instead of a shot. Tendou switches it up, ordering a drink he usually chooses as a conversation starter.

“I’ll have a red-headed slut,” he says, then turns to look at Ushijima again.

“I’ve never heard of that one,” Ushijima admits, “what is it?”

“Jagermeister, schnapps, whiskey, cranberry vodka,” Tendou lists off, extending a finger for each ingredient, “it’s really good.”

The bartender returns with their drinks and they exchange yet another glass clink. Ushijima immediately takes a long sip of his whiskey while Tendou stirs his own and admires the melting of clear and red liquid. The small strawberry hanging off the edge of the glass is a nice touch too. 

As he takes sips of his drink, Tendou bobs his head along with the loud synthy music playing through the speakers of the club. He takes a chance and taps his hand on Ushijima’s knee, following the beat. Tendou knows he’s playing a dangerous game, but Ushijima still doesn't retract or ask him to stop. For all he knows, Ushijima is enjoying this, and judging by his fixed stare on Tendou’s face, he has no reason to believe otherwise. His expression isn’t threatening or uncomfortable, he just looks at peace with this, perfectly fine with sitting here and enduring Tendou’s handsy advances. 

In fact, he’s so into that idea that he suddenly realizes how quickly he’s finished his drink. He stares at the empty glass with wide eyes, exchanging a look with Ushijima and letting out a huff of laughter, “Oops. So much for pacing myself.”

“It must have been good,” Ushijima says, abandoning his own empty glass on the bartop.

“Yeah,” Tendou raises an eyebrow, sensing yet another opportunity to take a step farther, “wanna try?”

“That’s alright,” Ushijima blankly stares at him, “yours is gone, and I wouldn’t want you to order another one just for me.

“No no,” Tendou smirks, scooting his barstool as close as possible next to Ushijima’s. Their legs are completely interlocked at this point, “I mean, like… taste it. On my tongue.”

“Ah --” Ushijima starts, and Tendou stares with satisfaction as he has to look away for a moment. 

He’s flustered, just like Tendou wants him to be.

“Don’t have to,” Tendou shrugs, leans against the barstool and rests a palm against Ushijima’s knee, “just offering. I’m good, though.”

“You’re --” Ushijima starts, looking adorably confused again.

“At kissing. I’m good at kissing,” Tendou laughs, “do you believe me?”

Ushijima’s eyes flick down to Tendou’s lips, Tendou picks up on it, even if he’s trying to be subtle about it. 

Tendou gives his knee an encouraging squeeze, licking his lips, “It’s really good, you’re missing out, Ushijima-san. I’d love to share with you.”

Ushijima doesn’t flinch when Tendou drags his palm up from his knee, slowly moving until he reaches the collar of his shirt. He tries to scoot closer, pressing his palm against the nape of Ushijima’s neck. Still no sign of resistance as he tugs him closer. Tendou’s head pounds with the influence of alcohol, with the heavy bass playing around them. Ushijima’s lips are close enough for him to feel his breath on his own, his bangs are tickling Tendou’s forehead. Tendou doesn’t make the last move, he waits for Ushijima to close the distance. But when he does, Tendou takes full advantage.

His lips are soft and eager, melding perfectly over Tendou’s. Tendou eases them open with his tongue, dragging it across Ushijima’s and fulfilling his promise. He’ll get to taste Tendou’s drink, but hopefully this exchange will do other things for him too. Hopefully he’ll loosen up, indulge in the possibilities of more intimate things tonight. The hand previously on Ushijima’s neck slides up to drag through his hair; the way Ushijima leans closer when Tendou’s fingers dig into his scalp is almost intoxicating. Best of all, one of Ushijima’s hands has tentatively made its way to Tendou’s thigh. Progress has definitely been made.

Tendou tugs away for breath, sighing loudly as his hand returns to Ushijima’s thigh, “How was it?”

Ushijima stares at him with heavy eyes, speechless. He looks like he has something to say, but he also looks extremely overwhelmed by what just happened.

“The drink? The red-headed slut? How was it, Ushijima-san?”

“Very good,” Ushijima answers without hesitation, “I will have to order one sometime.”

Tendou laughs, slapping Ushijima’s thigh, “Why order one when you’ve got one right here?” he gestures to himself, sliding off the bar stool, “C’mon, let’s dance.”

Ushijima looks hesitant, but clearly the alcohol in his system has affected him enough that he’s willing to step out on the dance floor. 

Truthfully, Tendou’s not really one for dancing, not like this anyway. He likes to move around a lot, but his choice dance moves usually aren’t meant for the compact space of a nightclub. He can’t really wave his arms around or anything without smacking someone in the face, and he definitely doesn't want to do that. And besides, how is he supposed to turn someone on with dance moves like that? His goal here isn’t to scare Ushijima away, it’s to entice him and make him want more.

He can’t think of a better way to do that than to let him move up close to him, to use the synthy music as an excuse to grind up against him and get him worked up. 

Whatever song is playing, Tendou doesn’t recognize it, but he can easily adjust his movements to its beat and rhythm. Ushijima still seems tense; he’s only barely moving next to Tendou

“Relaaaax,” Tendou urges him, pressing closer against him to whisper in his ear, “don’t tell me I need to get you more tipsy?”

“No,” Ushijima exhales, carefully dragging his hands down Tendou’s sides, “I’m fine. I just don’t dance.”

“‘Don’t dance’,” Tendou scoffs, hooking his thumbs into Ushijima’s belt loops, “it’s fine, let me do the work, then.”

With that, he tugs Ushijima’s hips closer, pressing his own forwards and eyeing Ushijima yet again for any sign of discomfort. When he’s sure that Ushijima isn’t opposed to any of this anymore, he lets his eyes close, lets the music take him wherever it wants to. Grinding against Ushijima like this is perfectly fine, but when he decides to turn around and press his ass against Ushijima’s groin, he realizes this is the better option. Not for his own sake, just for the fact that it elicits much more reaction from Ushijima. 

Tendou encourages Ushijima’s arms to wrap around his waist, giving him an anchor to lean on as he presses back with more force. After several seconds have passed, Ushijima loosens up even more, grinding forwards against Tendou’s ass. It feels incredible, raises goosebumps all across Tendou’s skin. He leans back against Ushijima’s shoulder, reaching a hand back and tugging at his hair again. The space between Ushijima and Tendou is starting to close even more, as if there were much to begin with. 

Tendou can feel Ushijima’s breath on his neck and it sends a shockwave down his spine. He wants him, he wants him so _bad_, but he’s still not sure if Ushijima wants him too. The signs are there, the feeling of Ushijima’s crotch on Tendou’s backside is evidence enough; he’s hard and grinding, just barely, against the tight fabric of Tendou’s jeans. 

Tendou turns around to face Ushijima. He kisses him again, catching his lip between his teeth and pulling. Tendou drags his fingertips down from Ushijima’s shoulder, trailing them against the fabric of his sweater until he reaches his hand and grips his wrist. Ushijima doesn’t stop him, he just looks at him through heavy eyes that make Tendou want to shove him in a corner and -- 

“Bathroom,” Tendou whispers without thinking, squeezing Ushijima’s wrist and using his other hand to tug at his sweater. He poses it more as a question than anything.

Ushijima exhales as if he’s been holding in breath for a long time. He nods, grunting a quick ‘okay’.

Tendou grips his wrist tighter, disappointed that he has to move away from Ushijima in order to lead him into the small bathroom at the back of the club. The door swings open, though not quick enough for Tendou’s liking. He pushes Ushijima into the far stall, kicking the door shut behind them. Without missing a beat, he tugs at the collar of Ushijima’s sweater, blindly locking the bathroom stall behind him.

“Oh, Ushijima-san,” he groans, pushing Ushijima far enough that he’s pressed against the brick wall, legs on either side of the toilet. He pushes his thigh against Ushijima’s crotch, relishing the soft moan that it drags from his lips, “how lewd~”

Ushijima’s hand digs into Tendou’s shoulder, pulling him even closer as he bucks his hips against his leg. He’s still not saying anything, to Tendou’s disappointment. It’s a shame he’s being so quiet; he’ll just have to change that.

“Hmm?” Tendou leans back enough to see Ushijima’s face, to watch the tremble of his lips as he rubs his thigh slowly up and down against him.

A faint moan slips past Ushijima’s lips as he lets his head roll back and rest against the brick wall. Tendou bristles with pride, sliding a hand behind Ushijima and grabbing his ass, pulling him even closer against the grinding of his leg. He knows he wants it, he just wants him to _beg_ for it.

“Ushijima-san,” he croons, “I’ll take good care of you, you just have to ask nicely,” when Ushijima doesn’t immediately say anything, he squeezes his ass tighter, “you want it? Want me to suck your cock?”

Ushijima breathes a soft ‘yes’, but it’s not good enough.

“Tell me you want it,” Tendou leans closer, hissing directly next to Ushijima’s ear, “_beg_ for it.”

“I want it,” Ushijima starts, hips bucking and voice cracking behind another groan, “I want you to suck my cock. Please.”

Tendou gives Ushijima a swift spank, immediately dropping down to his knees and setting to work on his own belt. He feels like he’s going to bust, but he doesn’t want to do it in his jeans. The clinking of metal against the toilet bowl and the dirty bathroom floor echo through the space of the stall, rivaled only by the muffled sounds of bass outside. Ushijima assists with his own pants, quickly unfastening them and pushing them down. Tendou finishes the job for him, forcefully tugging them down around Ushijima’s knees. 

The fabric of Ushijima’s underwear is completely soaked through. Tendou chuckles, looks up at Ushijima as he breathes hot against his arousal, “You should’ve asked sooner, maybe you wouldn’t have made such a mess.”

Ushijima leans back against the toilet, hands resting against its tank. He looks completely undone, as if he’s already cum several times, but Tendou knows that’s not the case. The evidence is clear when he yanks Ushijima’s underwear down and watches his cock spring upwards. 

Tendou marvels at it. He’s big, but Tendou had expected that. Everything about Ushijima has been a pleasant surprise tonight, so why would that stop at his cock? Just looking at it overwhelms him in the best way possible. Does he want to suck Ushijima’s cock? Would he rather feel it inside of him? Or would he rather watch his cock bob up and down as he fucks him raw? He just doesn’t know, but he hopes this won’t be the last time he gets to see it.

“Fuck,” Tendou whispers, pressing his nose against Ushijima’s shaft, staring up at him while toying with his balls, “you’re so big, Ushijima. I can’t wait to feel you in my throat.”

Ushijima’s breath hitches, his cock twitches. He’s rendered speechless and Tendou is loving every second of it. _He_ did this? He earned this kind of reaction? From a man so hot he’s almost positive he might have dreamt up this entire scenario?

Tendou drags his tongue up from the base of Ushijma’s cock, lets it flick against his tip a few times and then ghost over it, teasing him, “I wonder if I can fit all of this in my mouth?” he hums, reaching up and stroking Ushijima’s shaft, “Whaddya think?”

“Please,” Ushijima breathes, hips desperately pitching forward with every touch.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Tendou teases, making a show of admiring Ushijima’s cock, “even if I can’t, you should force it down my throat. Make me choke, I don’t care.”

Ushijima _groans_, and that’s enough for Tendou to finally break down. He spits on him, getting him nice and wet before taking him in his mouth and sucking so hard his cheeks hollow. Ushijima’s hips snap forwards and Tendou loudly gags as his cock hits the back of his throat. 

“Yes,” Tendou exhales, popping off Ushijima’s cock with a trail of spit and precum. He swallows it, pumping Ushijima in his hand as he stares up at him again, “just like that, fuck me, Ushijima-san. Choke me just like that.”

Ushijima takes Tendou’s request, immediately and rhythmically snapping his hips forward as soon as Tendou takes him in his mouth again. Tendou is choking around him, gagging so loud that anyone just outside the bathroom would probably be able to hear. His eyes roll back with the force of it, tears gather at their corners. 

Even though he’s having a hard time breathing, Tendou grips Ushijima’s ass with one hand, urging him to fuck him harder. Ushijima does, and he even reaches down to grab a fistful of Tendou’s hair, forcing Tendou to take him deeper inside his mouth. Tendou feels full, he feels like he’s on the brink of passing out, just the way he likes it.

His own cock is definitely in need of some attention, but his free hand can do that job. He strokes himself, matches the action of Ushijima’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and he can feel that he’s already on the edge. He won’t let himself cum first -- he wants to feel Ushijima’s load run down his throat, wants to choke on it. 

Ushijima’s close too, Tendou can sense it in the stutter of his hips and the pleading whines slipping from his mouth. Tendou eases back, letting Ushijima’s cock do what it needs to do in order for him to reach his high. He anchors himself with both hands on the bathroom floor, feeling like Ushijima’s little toy as he continues gagging. It’s a good feeling, something he wishes he could experience several more times, if he’s that lucky.

Without much of a warning, Ushijima’s cock pushes as far as possible into Tendou’s mouth, spilling hot release down his throat as he moans. The stall wall loudly creaks with the force of Ushijima’s palm smacking against it, his other remains on the toilet’s tank. He groans a few more times until he’s finished, and Tendou waits patiently, relishing the bitter taste of Ushijima’s cum, the feeling of it rolling slowly down his throat.

Ushijima’s reaction is enough to make Tendou reach his high almost instantly. He takes himself in his hand and quickly strokes, hissing as his cum spills out against the bottom of the toilet bowl. His forehead rests against the toilet seat, he looks down at himself and wonders where to wipe his hand off. There’s always a brief moment of questioning that he goes through whenever he’s hooked up with a stranger, a time where he wonders if it was all worth it in the end. This time, the answer is easy, at least for himself.

“Fuck,” he whispers, raising his head and staring at Ushijima through half-lidded eyes. He smirks, nearly falling backwards with the force of complete bliss.

Ushijima is already grabbing a wad of toilet paper and cleaning himself up, wincing with over-stimulation when he wipes at himself. Tendou reaches for the roll too, following Ushijima’s lead and cleaning himself up. 

“I apologize if I hurt you,” Ushijima mumbles, lifting the toilet lid and tossing the wad inside.

“Please,” Tendou scoffs, standing up and flushing the toilet after his own wad has joined Ushijima’s, “I asked for it.”

“I know. But I’ve never been so forceful with someone,” he avoids Tendou’s stare.

“Seriously?” Tendou tilts his head, “You’re a natural, then.”

“It felt easy,” Ushijima pauses, looks at Tendou again, “with you, for some reason.”

Tendou’s cheeks flare up. It makes him want to reach up and slap himself. This is supposed to be a quick fling, not something more.

“Careful,” he teases, grabbing Ushijima’s collar again and tugging him close, “sounds like we might be reaching restricted territory, Ushijima-san. I think we need another drink.”

Ushijima’s breath fans across Tendou’s face, Tendou presses his lips forcefully against his and hums. He only lets go of his shirt when Ushijima loosens up again, when he breaks off from their kiss and nods.

“Yes,” he whispers, “another drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, I love any and all comments. Also feel free to reach out to me on twitter, I'd be honored if you wanted to talk to me! (esp about tendou, ushiten, or shiratorizawa in general!) ♡
> 
> art twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
main twitter: [ushitentxt](http://www.twitter.com/ushitentxt) (I'm most active here)  
tumblr: [tendou-satori](http://www.tendou-satori.tumblr.com)  
art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
